Voldemort Will Die
by Little Miss Banana
Summary: One day Voldemort will die... Characters from Harry Potter saying what they think about Voldemort. Warning: If you prefer light fluffy stories, this wouldn't be the best one to read. It's for your own good. Heavy Angst. Collection of One-shots. Don't say I didn't warn you... Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Harry Potter. (I wish I did.)
1. Insanity

**Voldemort must die**

One day Voldemort will die. Everyone knows that.

Everyone.

He has to die, he has to be killed. Before anyone else is.

If no-one else will kill him, I will myself. I will make sure he suffers, like he made me suffer.

He killed my baby cousin. I killed my older cousin. He turned me insane. I rewarded him.

He will pay.

Like I paid.

In blood.

In family.

I frightened my younger sister. I disgusted my older sister.

But Tom Riddle disgusted me.

Now there is no way out. I will have to fight for him.

Till the end.

And maybe when the end comes, he will be dead. I will be dead.

That is after all, the end.

When I cry, he laughs. He never cries, yet expects me to laugh.

So I laugh.

When I'm in pain, he laughs. He gives me pain, and expects me to laugh.

So I laugh.

When he is in pain I never laugh. He would kill me.

So I don't laugh.

When he's in pain, I want to laugh.

I am dark.

I am evil.

I never expected to be otherwise.

I was never given a chance.

Everyone should have a chance.

One day he will die, and I will celebrate.

One day everything will be light. Then I will die.

One day Voldemort must die.

_Signed_

_Bellatrix Lestrange_


	2. Scum

**Voldemort Will Die**

One day Voldemort will die.

Nothing can live forever.

Nothing.

I know that I am a pathetic, grovelling coward, a traitor.

But I am about to turn traitor for the second time.

Voldemort has destroyed my life.

In turn I will destroy his.

One day, when the world is free, perhaps, just maybe, I will be forgiven.

Then maybe I will be free.

He killed my friends.

He murdered my mother.

His snake ate my father.

He tortured me.

I'm sick of this. Sick of this endless cycle.

So I will die.

That is after all, the end, is it not?

I feel sorry for myself. I am self-absorbed.

Looking back on it, perhaps that is what made me turn traitor.

That is what will make me turn traitor again.

This is where I leave you, so I can wallow in my most miserable guilt.

_Signed,_

_The treacherous rat,_

_Peter Pettigrew._


	3. Sacrifice

**Voldemort Has To Die**

Everything does.

It's a never-ending cycle, no-one, certainly not the Dark Lord, can change it.

I know I will die.

Maybe I won't soon, maybe it will be when I'm old.

I hope it is.

Sirius would have a fit, if he saw me like this.

Pull yourself together! He'd say. You're gonna live.

I wish I could be that certain.

I know I may be sacrificing my life to do this, but it's important.

So much more important than me.

As much as I hate to admit it, so much more important than my best friend.

Harry has to survive!

I hope he does.

I know that I will die.

Sooner or later everyone does.

I'm a young man.

I've got my whole future ahead of me.

Somehow that pales in comparison to my son.

To my wife.

I will sacrifice myself for both of them, when the time comes.

I just hope it won't be now.

_Signed_

_James Potter_


	4. Martyr

**Voldemort shall die**

One day.

He has to. I'm giving my life for this.

I won't be the one to do it.

I'm dying.

Shaking, shivering from poison.

I've done what I had to though.

I'm a traitor, and I'm not the least bit bothered.

I can't say I want to kick the bucket, but really, you've just got to take what you can get.

He deserves this.

I hope he's in a lot of pain because of this.

I expect he is.

Has Kreacher destroyed it?

Will he?

Will someone else?

I'm tired of this war, when will it end?

When I am sleeping.

I will be one of the numerous casualties, but no-one will know.

I've written a note to Voldemort.

So he'll know, know that I betrayed him.

Maybe he'll know.

I'll be dead by then.

Maybe the rest of the world thinks I'm a coward.

Maybe Sirius does.

But I'll know, I'll know I'm not.

I'll know, I'm a hero.

I'll be a martyr.

All by myself.

Martyred to destroy him.

Dead.

_Signed,_

_Regulus Black_


End file.
